Nintendo x Multisoft
Nintendo x Multisoft is a crossover fighting game developed and published by Multisoft. It is the ninth entry in the Multisoft All-Star series of fighting games. This game features the franchises of both Nintendo and Multisoft. It was released exclusively for the Nintendo Switch on April 2019. An update to the game, titled Nintendo x Multisoft Supreme, was announced three months later and can either be downloaded digitally or purchased physically. GAMEPLAY Nintendo x Multisoft bases its gameplay on Multisoft vs. DC: Uprising of Heroes. Before the start of a match, the player can either choose to fight as a tag-team or solo. Assists can also be chosen before fights, although the player has the option to turn this function off. A new function is introduced titled Soul Mode. This function works if at Level 3 or higher. The character brims with a colorful aura and their attacks become stronger for 15 seconds, much like Realm Souls' Soul Formes. PLOT After his defeat in the “War of the Century,” Mu and the Cosmos Core fell in the depths of the ocean until the machine sensed an unknown energy source. Eventually it discovered that the energy source was from the seven Star Spirits. So it built up an amount of power it had left to absorb the spirits’ power, and Mu has been revived and discovered a new world he can converge. He lets out a monstrous laugh so he can begin the convergence. Meanwhile in the world of Nintendo, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were invited by Princess Peach to a party for latest victory against Bowser, until the skies turned dark and lightning strikes. The four believe that Bowser has returned and is planning his nefarious schemes, when suddenly a huge earthquake started to shake the whole planet. Amidst the chaos a vortex appeared in front of them and draws all of them into it. Mario and Luigi regain consciousness and find themselves on a spaceship and meet Peach and anyone else from their world, as well as others that they are not familiar with. Suddenly Spiral appears and explains that Mu has been resurrected and used the Cosmos Core to fuse the two worlds (Nintendo and Multisoft). So Spiral has summoned the heroes from the two worlds to save all seven Star Spirits and defeat Mu. Everyone agreed to work together and stop Mu from merging two worlds. But unfortunately the villains from their two worlds has other plans. GAME MODES *Arcade – Form your team of either two or three, or even go solo, and fight your way through eight stages before reaching the final boss. *Adventure – Gather the heroes of Nintendo and Multisoft to stop the villains. *Battle – Create your team and fight against your opponent's. *Training – Improve your fighting skills. *Challenge – Complete a number of missions to receive special prizes. *Online Battles – Challenge players while connected to the internet. *Mu's Revenge – Play as Mu against the playable characters. *Gallery – View artwork, cutscenes, trophies, and more. *Option – Adjust the controller, sound, or screen. ROSTER Nintendo -Starter characters- *Mario (Super Mario) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Kirby (Kirby) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Isaac (Golden Sun) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda) -Unlockable characters- *Yoshi (Super Mario) *Darunia (The Legend of Zelda) *Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) *Jody Summer (F-Zero) *Sami (Advance Wars) *Celica (Fire Emblem) *Rex & Pyra/Mythra (Xenoblade) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Incineroar (Pokémon) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Ness (Mother) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Alexandra Roivas (Eternal Darkness) *Mach Rider (Mach Rider) *Inkling (Splatoon) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Black Shadow (F-Zero) *Dr. Coyle (ARMS) -Supreme additions- *Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Mewtwo (Pokémon) *Ridley (Metroid) -Hidden Characters- *Wario (Super Mario/WarioWare) *Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch series) Multisoft -Starter characters- *Koji Nagare (Delta Cross) *Billy Scotch (Superstar) *Dirge (Core Holders) *Byron Turner (Alien Killer) *Mog (Legend of Mog) *Spiral (Konami vs Gamesoft 2) *Red (Red the Dragon) *Synas (Red X) *Tommy White (Bomb Strike) *Nina (Gale of Magic) *Brenda (Aegis) *Terry Barns w/ Sparks the Rat (Gunner Tribe) *Fuyuko Tachibana w/ Hot Lilac (Delta Cross) *Kato Wyvol (Cross Serpent) *Alex Dawn (Superstar) *Sakura Striker (Bomb Strike) -Unlockable characters- *Phyllida Ingram (Delta Cross) *Lobo (Delta Cross) *Dave Griffith (Delta Cross) *Shen Jing (Superstar) *Luna (Core Holders) *Fenrir (Fenrir) *Caramel Tillard (Digital-X) *Toma Kiryu (Psychiccer War) *Carolina Sanchez (Psychiccer War) *Kaoru Hisakawa (Codename: Combat Chaos) *Wataru Kanzaki (Chained Demon) *Riley Jays (Star Maidens) *Dan Freud (Mass Infection) *Saturn & Comet (The Adventures of Saturn) *Takumi (Blue Remnant) *Midnight Shade w/ Midnight Minotaur (Delta Cross) *Jungler (Bomb Strike) *Torubog (Alien Killer) *Midas Necrom (Core Holders) -Supreme additions- *Hina Frost (Multisoft All-Star) *Rex (Core Holders) *Breaker Ishida (Belt of Victory: Pro Wrestling Tournament) *Tawna (Red the Dragon) *Tala Romanov (Cross Serpent) *Elthesia (Aegis) -Hidden Characters- *Alia Strelitzia (Delta Cross) *Captain Brave (Fatal Genocide) ASSIST CHARACTERS Nintendo *Birdo (Super Mario) *Rosalina (Super Mario) *Boom-Boom & Pom-Pom (Super Mario) *Dr. Stewart (F-Zero) *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) *Ruto (The Legend of Zelda) *Phosphora (Kid Icarus) *Sylux (Metroid) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) *Ray MkIII (Custom Robo) *Jeff Andonuts (Earthbound) *Tiki (Fire Emblem) *Spring Man (ARMS) *Zael (The Last Story) *Jenna (Golden Sun) *Warrior Mech Gauss (Super Control Mecha MG) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Captain Olimar w/ Pikmin (Pikmin) *Ribbon (Kirby) *Nester (Nintendo Power) Multisoft *Leviathan (Delta Cross) *Ring Gal (Delta Cross) *Club (Delta Cross) *Lancer Scotch (Superstar) *Yonbi no Kin (Superstar) *Kiyoshi (Core Holders) *Lucia Stacey (Alien Killer) *Fireball (Fireball) *Echo (Konami vs Gamesoft 2) *Jody Phillips (Mass Infection) *Tyrant (Fatal Genocide) *Ryan (Gale of Magic) *Leo Kingsley (Gunner Tribe) *Eliot & Yura (Combimon) *Enfi (Vuran: War on Mars) *Tyson Stephen (Codename: Combat Chaos) *Grado (Bomb Strike) *Shiln & Carla (Gamma Wings) *Lana (Love Dungeon) *GIL (Multisoft Comics) FINAL BOSSES *Mu (Konami vs. Gamesoft 2) *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) (Secret) *Andromeda (Delta Cross) (Secret) STAGES Nintendo *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *Isle Delfino (Super Mario) *Comet Observatory (Super Mario) *Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda) *Gerudo Valley (The Legend of Zelda) *Port Town (F-Zero) *Coliseum (Fire Emblem) *Fountain of Dreams (Kirby) *Brinstar (Metroid) *Flounder Heights (Splatoon) *Skyworld (Kid Icarus) *Corneria (Star Fox) *Pokémon Stadium (Pokémon) *Lazulis City (The Last Story) *Flight Club (Pilotwings) Multisoft *Noise City (Delta Cross) *Morbid Zoo (Delta Cross) *Peak Jump (Delta Cross) *Stellar City (Superstar) *Violet Canyon (Superstar) *Planet Gaea (Bomb Strike) *Drejen Nest (Alien Killer) *Myriad Station (Core Holders) *Planet Ginaus (Red X) *Zombie Streets (Mass Infection) *Dream Blizzards (Legend of Mog) *Justice City (Gunner Tribe) *Mystery Quarter (Gale of Magic) *Deserted Ruins (Aegis) *Shattered Dimension (Dimenbeasts) Original *Training Room (original) *Battle Dome (original) Final Stage Star-Powered Cosmos Core (original) Category:Nintendo Category:Multisoft Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Update